The present invention relates to devices for carrying, storing, and deterring the theft of elongate recreational boards such as snowboards, skis, skateboards, surfboards, sailboards and the like.
Recreational board sports such as snowboarding have continually grown in their popularity and today are enjoyed international by millions of young and old alike. For example, Olympic officials at the recent Winter Games in the United States reported that the snowboarding events were among the most popular events held at the Games. The exposure gained by the snowboarding community at the recent winter Olympics has consequently fueled an explosion in the number of people beginning to snowboard. However, as more people participate in snowboarding, the limited number of suitable snowboarding resorts are becoming increasingly crowded.
Crowds at popular snowboarding resorts are not only frustrating to those on the slopes, crowds can also encourage the would-be criminal to try and steal other""s snowboarding equipment. For example, as the number of people enjoying snowboarding has increased, so has the incidence of equipment theft and vandalization. Moreover, the cumbersome and awkward nature of snowboarding equipment often prohibits the snowboarder from carrying her equipment while stopping to eat, buy lift tickets, or to rest in the lodge. Thus, the snowboarder must leave her equipment in common areas, such as against the wall of a ski lodge, and hope that no one steals her snowboard, adding to the risk of equipment theft and damage.
In addition to worrying about the theft or damage of her equipment once at her destination, the snowboarder, in particular, and other recreational board user more generally, faces difficulties transporting her bulky equipment through hotel lobbies, parking structures, and airport terminals often while also attempting to carry luggage and other personal items.
A number of devices are known to improve the portability of recreational boards. Typically, the lightweight construction of these devices does little to deter thieves and also affords little protection from damage during transportation and storage. Other devices are designed to deter the theft of recreational board equipment. Most of these devices feature a device (e.g., a chain or wire) for releasably engaging the recreational board to an immobile rack or locker. These devices, however, generally fail to provide recreational board carriers and storage devices that both protect the recreational boards during transport and deter theft.
Thus, what are needed are more convenient devices for carrying recreational boards (e.g., snowboards, skateboards, skis, surfboards and the like) and more secure devices for preventing their theft.
The present invention relates to devices for carrying, storing, and deterring the theft of elongate recreational boards such as snowboards, skis, skateboards, surfboards, sailboards and the like.
In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a carrying case comprising: a first receptacle located at the proximal end of the carrying case; a second receptacle located at the distal end of the carrying case; a support member comprising an elongated first portion having a first end and a second end, and an elongated second portion having a first end and second end, wherein the first end of the first portion of the support member is attached to the first receptacle, and the first end of the second portion of the support member is attached to the second receptacle; a lock mechanism comprising a first and a second portion, wherein the first portion of the locking device is attached to the second end of the first portion of the support member, and the second portion of the locking device is attached to the second end of the second portion of the support member; and a leash comprising an elongated portion and a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the leash is slidingly attached to the second end of the first portion of the support member, and the second end of the leash is slidingly attached to the second end of the second portion of the support member. The present invention is not limited by the construction nor configuration of the receptacles used. Indeed, in some embodiments of the present invention, the receptacles are formed by 2 or more opposing sets crisscrossing support members such that a roughly xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d shaped configuration of support members is provided across the front (or back) of the recreational board. In some of these embodiments, the two or more sets of opposing support members are releasably attached at the meeting point at the center of the recreational board being carried/secured.
In additional embodiments, the carrying case additionally comprises f) a carrying strap comprising an elongated portion and a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the carrying strap is pivotally attached to the first receptacle, and the second end of the support member is pivotally attached to the second receptacle.
In some embodiments, the carrying strap additionally comprises a device for adjusting the length of the carrying strap (e.g., VELCRO, Velcro USA Inc., Manchester, N.H., buckle, clasp, cinch, etc.).
In yet other embodiments, the carrying strap additionally comprises a section of padding material (e.g., a shoulder pad).
In still other embodiments, the first and the second receptacles comprise an elastic material, while in other embodiments, the first and the second receptacles comprise a cut-resistant material. In yet other embodiments the first and the second receptacles further comprise shock absorbing material.
Additionally, in some embodiments, the first and the second receptacles further comprise a device (e.g., VELCRO, elastic bands, draw string, zippers, etc.) for securing the receptacles around the ends of an object (e.g., a recreational board).
The present invention contemplates that preferred embodiments of the carrying case be used to carry and secure recreational boards (e.g., snowboards, skateboards, surfboards, sailboards, snowshoes, water skis, and snow skis) and related equipment. When embodiments of the present invention are used to carry and secure recreational board equipment with more than one section or board piece (e.g., snow skis, water skis, etc.) the present invention contemplates that two receptacles be provided, one at each of the distal and proximal ends of the carrying case such these receptacles can releasably secure the respective distal and proximal ends of the recreational board. In other of these embodiments, proximal and distal ends provide bifurcated receptacles comprising two pouch like portions for receiving the respective ends of recreational boards.
In preferred embodiments, the components of the present invention (e.g., receptacles, support members, leash, etc.) are constructed of, or coated with, cut-resistant materials. In other preferred embodiments, the components of the present invention (e.g., receptacles, support members, leash, etc.) are constructed of, or coated with, reflective and/or other high-visibility materials.
The present invention further contemplates providing carrying cases marked with commercial or user selected text, messages, and graphics (e.g., company logos and trademarks, advertising slogans, and the like).
Still other embodiments of the present invention provide recreational board carrying cases comprising: a first receptacle located at the proximal end of the carrying case; a second receptacle located at the distal end of the carrying case; a support member comprising an elongated first portion having a first end and a second end, and an elongated second portion having a first end and second end, wherein the first end of the first portion of the support member is attached to the first receptacle, and the first end of the second portion of the support member is attached to the second receptacle; a lock mechanism comprising a first and a second portion, wherein the first portion of the locking device is attached to the second end of the first portion of the support member, and the second portion of the locking device is attached to the second end of the second portion of the support member; and a leash comprising an elongated portion and a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the leash is slidingly attached to the second end of the first portion of the support member, and the second end of the leash is slidingly attached to the second end of the second portion of the support member.
In some of these embodiments, the recreational board carrying case additionally comprises f) a carrying strap comprising an elongated portion and a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the carrying strap is pivotally attached to the first receptacle, and the second end of the support member is pivotally attached to the second receptacle. The present invention contemplates that the recreational board carrying case be used to carry recreational board selected from the group consisting of snowboards, skateboards, surfboards, sailboards, snowshoes, water skis, and snow skis. The present invention is not limited, however, to carrying recreational board equipment. Indeed, the present invention can be optimized to fit over the respective proximal and distal ends of a wide range of consumer and commercial products which are often carried by their users (e.g., personal electronic equipment including, mobile phones, pagers, laptop computers, etc., and commercial items).
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides a carrying case and anti-theft device comprising: a first receptacle located at the proximal end of the carrying case; a second receptacle located at the distal end of the carrying case; a support member comprising an elongated first portion having a first end and a second end, and an elongated second portion having a first end and second end, wherein the first end of the first portion of the support member is attached to the first receptacle, and the first end of the second portion of the support member is attached to the second receptacle; a lock mechanism comprising a first and a second portion, wherein the first portion of the locking device is attached to the second end of the first portion of the support member, and the second portion of the locking device is attached to the second end of the second portion of the support member; and a leash comprising an elongated portion and a first end and a second end, wherein the first end of the leash is slidingly attached to the second end of the first portion of the support member, and the second end of the leash is slidingly attached to the second end of the second portion of the support member.
Other advantages, benefits, and preferable embodiments of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.